hydrarspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Starting an Ironman
Starting an Ironman ::: When starting an ironman, there are many things to keep in mind. This mode was put onto the server to make people challenge themselves as he/she will get less exp and will be unable to trade in this mode. ::: There are two types, normal Ironman and Hardcore Ironman. Normal Ironman gets 75% less exp than a normal chara, loses all item on death, unable to access most shops, and can't trade. Hardcore Ironman is 150% less exp than normal characters, addition to normal ironman affects, and when thieving unable to receive gold from it. ::: Suggested Route to take: ::: This route consist of getting to 43 prayer as fast as possible so you can start doing things such as slayer and collecting items you need without an issue. ::: After first creating your ironman account, you will have an option to pick two types, Pvm/skilling and Pvp. I suggest pvm as I don't believe you will be pvping on an Ironman due to the fact you lose everything when you die. There might be a case where after receiving your starter kit, you don't actually have a weapon at all. This will make doing this a bit harder. ::: This should be your start kit bank if you picked Pvm/Skilling. ::: file:start_1.png ::: Now the best thing to do next are to train your combat stats to 99. To train Health, Attack, Strength, Defense, and Range, do ::train and go to rock crabs. You switch between attack styles to train attack, strength, and defense. Once reaching at least level 99 attack, strength, defense, and health, it is now time to try to raise your prayer to 43. ::: First thing to do is to train fishing and cooking so you will be able to have food to sustain yourself when trying to farm bones for 43 prayer. To train fishing, you go to the fishing guild by doing the teleport (skilling teleport-> fishing -> fishing guild). To get your fishing gear, you talk to the any shopkeeper. ::: file:start_2.png ::: It is best to fish shrimps until level 40 fishing then do lobsters until 62 for monkfish. Once you get a decent amount of fish, I suggest doing the Cooks assistant quest. This makes your cooking start at level 30+ atleast so you don't have to bother doing a lot of cooking for lobster. ::: file:start_3.png ::: Once having a decent amount of cooked food, make sure to grab your antifire dragon shield which you can buy in the general store shop for ironman. ::: You will be now getting to 43 prayer by killing blue dragons and burying the dragon bones to get 43 prayer. Make sure to be equipping a antifire dragon shield. It will take a while to kill these dragons, but in the end it will be worth it. The teleport is dragon teleport -> blue dragons. ::: file:start_4.png ::: You can also range these dragons, but it will take a bit longer to kill. Once you hit 43 prayer, things gets a lot easier from here. You now have different choices of what to do next. You could stay at dragons and protect melee to get more bones to increase your prayer up a bit. You could start any skill you want at this point on. From this on, it is your choice of what you want to do and accomplish. ::: Few tips: ::: ''- ''Make sure to pick up everything as sometimes it could be helpful (Charms/runes). ::: - When training magic, high alching is the best way to go as experience is based on how gold value. ::: - Rune pickaxe are dropped from dragons and slayer mobs that require 70+. ::: - Rune axe can only be obtained by smithing. ::: - When training woodcutting, I suggest not to train the highest level tree, but to cut trees that you need. (Ex: Magic trees for firemaking and flecthing, not mahogany). ::: - Getting axes for woodcutting, I suggest killing daganoth kings hoping for a dragon axe to drop. ::: - Dragon pickaxe are dropped from King black dragon, dwarf handcannoners. Also obtainable from the stardust shop for 10k stardust. ::: - Getting an onyx. this is all based on luck as you can obtain one from the crystal chest or a drop from bosses or slayer monster past level 70. ::: - Some shops that ironman can access are the Ironman general store, herblore (down version), stardust shop hunter shop,, and summoning shop. ::: - When trying to get to level 41 mining to able to wear rune pickaxe, I suggest mining essence as you will be needing essence to start runecrafting. ::: - Pickpocket heroes for rune arrows for range. ::: - You can group dung only if you host the group and people join your group. ::: - For altars, you have to create your own altar. You can host your own Player Owned House for others to join. ::: - Hunter is a nice way to get a weapon (Dragon longsword) if you don't start with a weapon from Ninja implyings/Dragon implyings. ::: - Best weapon to get is chaotic rapier which you get from dungeonering. If you die and lose your chaotic weapon, you can buy a gold seal from ironman general store and trade it to Holgart. ::: file:start_5.png ::: This is where he is. ::: file:start_6.png - Once getting decent prayer/weapon (Like chaotic rapier, Dragon longsword, or Dragon scimatir) I suggest going to barrows to get yourself full guthans. Having full guthans allows you to easily get your firecape and do lots of other things. - When doing slayer, using prayer bonus armor is the best as most of the time you won't be taking damage with protection melee/mage/range. - Do Champions Challenge to get a dragon defender. I suggest at least barrow items to do. You can bring food and maybe potions? into the challenge, but you will be unable to use prayer. Edited and published by Mindless. All credit goes to Tsumiki.